Antara Keajaiban dan Realita
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Claire mempercayai keindahan keajaiban, sedangkan Gray mempercayai kekejaman realita. Mereka pun berdebat mengenai kedua hal itu. Fanfic perdana disini! Mohon bantuannya!


**A/N:**

Jadi, yah... salam kenal saya rasa. Author yang baru mem_publish_ cerita perdananya di fandom game favoritnya, Harvest Moon. Tepuk tangan! *dicincang* Yah, saya memang baru disini. Lebih sering mengunjungi Fandom anime (terutama Fullmetal Alchemist) dibanding yang lain XD Jadi, kalau suka FMA baca fanfic saya, ya! *ditabok*

Oke, soal Claire... ahem, sebenarnya saya tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi sepertinya dia si gadis yang mengurus perkebunan yang terbuang itu, kan? Iya, saya tak tahu siapa itu Claire. Saya **dulu** (masa lampau. udah gak punya. terima kasih keponakanku yang suka acak-acak barangnya orang ==) punya game Harvest Moon, tapi yang versi PSP (yang Boys and Girls dan Innocent Life) jadi yah... begitulah. Pokoknya, saya minta maaf jika penggambarannya Claire itu salah-salah. Dan, saya mohon bantuannya. Jika mau review, tolong bantu saya kasitahu Claire itu gimana, dan tempat-tempatnya, please! Karena saya berencana membuat fanfic bersambung setelah membuat fanfic _oneshot_ kelewatan panjang ini. Habis, PSP saya gak bisa nyala gara-gara _charge _ -nya rusak T_T Dan saya lupa sedikit tentang tempat-tempat dan nama-nama karakternya. Ah, dasar bodoh!

Dan soal cerita, Gray dan Claire belum pacaran == dan ahahahahaha, sangat gaje saya rasa -_-v _Just, enjoy_!

**Summary:**

Claire mempercayai indahnya keajaiban, sedangkan Gray mempercayai kekejaman realita. Mereka pun berdebat mengenai kedua hal itu.

**Warning!:**

OOC! Abal! Gaje!

**Disclaimer:**

Natsume ==;

* * *

_ai-mage dheechan presents:_

**Antara Keajaiban dan Realita

* * *

**

Keajaiban di dalam dongeng. Hal yang paling disukai oleh Claire sebelum dia pindah dari kota besar menuju Mineral Town untuk mengurus kebun kakeknya yang sudah tak terurus lagi.

Menurutnya, hanya dongeng yang membuatnya bisa melihat realita yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang ini. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah pendapatnya. Dan orang lain tidak berhak untuk mengganti pendapatnya itu.

Sejak kecil, Claire sudah mencintai keajaiban berkat dongeng-dongeng yang dibacakan orang tuanya setiap malam sebelum Claire memimpikan 'Pangeran'nya dahulu. Sampai sekarang, dia masih mencintai keajaiban walaupun dia tahu kalau keajaiban-keajaiban itu hanyalah goresan tinta yang tertera di atas kertas putih kosong dan tidak akan pernah terwujud di dunia nyata. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk memercayai yang namanya keajaiban.

Dan, Claire akan selalu mencari dan menanti keajaiban yang akan muncul di hidupnya nanti.

* * *

Realita. Gray membenci kata itu.

Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi kata itu menyebalkan –baginya.

Walaupun kata itu menyebalkan, tapi realita ialah hal yang paling ia percayai dan dia suka selama hidupnya.

Hmph, aneh bukan? Benci tapi suka? Ha! Memang benar. Itulah hal yang paling tidak masuk akal sedunia –menurut Gray.

Realita itu kejam. Dia memilih kalimat tersebut sebagai _quote _favoritnya sepanjang masa karena ia mempercayai itu. Dia tidak gampang memercayai orang karena realita itu kejam. Dia pindah ke Mineral Town tanpa rasa senang karena realita itu kejam. Dia belajar di bawah didikan orang tua sialan –Saibara karena realita itu kejam. Pokoknya, semua yang ia lakukan karena realita itu kejam.

Dan, dia pun tak mempercayai adanya keajaiban.

Tidak akan pernah ada keajaiban di dalam hidupnya. Kalimat yang selalu digumamkan Gray jika dia sedang ditimpa kemalangan. Yah... Gray sedikit pesimis, kau tahu.

* * *

Sudah jam 10 malam. Warna biru kelam terlukis di atas langit yang dihiasi oleh sinar putih bulan dan bintang. Suara burung gagak dan jangkrik sedikit menghidupkan suasana malam yang sepi dan mencekam itu. Jalan-jalan di kota Mineral Town terlihat sepi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berada di area kota. Maklum, penduduk kota sudah menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memilih untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur miliknya.

Tapi tidak untuk Claire. Dia baru saja pulang ke rumahnya setelah mengunjungi rumah Barley dan rumah Elli. Ya, Claire baru saja membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk May dan Stu. Itu menjadi rutinitas barunya untuk beberapa hari ini, membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur kepada dua anak termuda di Mineral Town itu. Sebelumnya, Elli dan Barley meminta Claire untuk membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Entah apa urusan mereka sampai mereka tak bisa melakukan hal itu, tapi, tentu saja Claire menolong mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, Claire tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk kembali dekat dengan dunia dongeng. Dia juga senang dapat membuat May dan Stu tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ah, siapa sih yang tidak senang melihat kedua wajah polos itu?

Claire menghela nafasnya. Memikirkan dongeng apa lagi yang harus ia bacakan pada May dan Stu. Dia butuh inspirasi saat ini.

Claire pun memutar kenop pintunya dan berjalan masuk ke rumah kesayangannya itu. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dengan mata tertutup. Dia sudah hapal letak-letak barang di rumahnya, jadi dia tak perlu khawatir kalau kakinya terbentur meja kayunya lagi.

Claire mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlu untuk membuat omelet dari kulkas. Ya, dia belum makan malam, cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah merengek-rengek meminta makanan sejak tiga jam yang lalu, dan dia baru sampai di rumah. _Great._

Dia memasak omeletnya sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dari sebuah film fantasi. Saking asyiknya memasak, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya dari tadi.

"Woi, Claire!" sahut Gray, kesal dengan Claire yang tidak menyadari keberadaanya sama sekali.

Claire pun langsung jantungan mendengar suara Gray. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Gray sedang duduk di atas kursi kayu mungilnya, menopang dagunya, dan memasang wajah aku-akan-mencekikmu-karena-sudah-membuatku-menunggu-di-sini-berjam-jam-Claire!

"Astaga, Gray! Kau hampir membuatku kena serangan jantung, tahu!" kata Claire jujur.

Gray mengangkat bahunya. "Masih hampir, ya? Seharusnya aku berteriak lebih keras lagi supaya membuat betul-betul kena serangan jantung," ucap Gray sarkastik.

Claire langsung melempar tatapan tajam pada Gray. Setelah itu, Claire mematikan kompor dan memindahkan omeletnya ke atas piring, "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mencuri sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya mau mampir saja," jawab Gray.

"Kau mampir malam-malam begini? Astaga, kau sudah penyakitan, Gray," ujarnya sambil meletakkan piring di atas meja dan duduk di seberang Gray.

"Hei! Aku mampir ke sini sejak tiga jam yang lalu, tahu!" protes laki-laki bertopi biru itu.

"Dan kenapa kau masih berada di sini? Kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku tidak ada disini tiga jam yang lalu," kata Claire.

"Karena aku mau main dengan Wolfie?" katanya sambil memasang wajah bingung.

Kedua alis Claire bertemu, "Kau pembohong yang buruk, Gray. Ada apa?"

Gray diam saja. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Claire menghela nafasnya saat melihat aksi diam sahabatnya itu. "Ya, sudahlah. Sepertinya aku tak boleh tahu alasanmu menunggu di sini."

"Terima kasih, Claire," ucapnya menarik nafas lega.

"Ngwhak mwasalwah, Gwray," balas Claire sambil memakan makanannya. Gray hanya tersenyum kecil dengan kelakuan Claire.

30 menit kemudian, Claire menghabiskan makanannya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Dia mengelap mulutnya dan mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Hei, Gray."

"Hm?" respon Gray.

"Bantu aku mencari ide buat dongeng, dong," pinta wanita berambut pirang itu. "Aku perlu dongeng baru buat May dan Stu."

"Tidak," jawab Gray cepat.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Claire penasaran.

Gray melipat tangannya, "Aku benci dongeng."

Claire langsung membentuk lengkungan seperti jembatan pada mulutnya."Kau juga benci keajaiban?" tanyanya.

Gray mengangguk. "Apalagi itu. Aku tidak percaya dengan keajaiban."

"Terus, apa yang kau percaya selama ini?"

"Realita itu kejam. Dan, keajaiban itu tidak akan ada di dalam hidupku."

Claire menghela nafas panjang, "Aku setuju dengan realita itu kejam. Tapi, aku tidak setuju dengan kalimat kedua."

"Tentu saja. Kau menyukai keajaiban," terkanya.

"Benar..." gumam Claire.

"Realita itu kejam. Sama seperti keadaan kota ini. Di luarnya kelihatan baik-baik saja, tapi, di dalamnya terdapat berbagai masalah."

"Iya, masalah hidupmu. Bukan masalah orang lain."

Perkataan Claire membuat ekspresi wajah Gray menjadi cemberut. "Tidak ada keajaiban. Hanya realita," terka Gray lagi.

"Setiap ada realita, pasti ada keajaiban, Gray. Realita dan keajaiban hidup berdampingan. Seperti Yin dan Yang, kau tahu," ceramahnya.

"Tidak. Kedua hal itu tidak hidup berdampingan."

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

Claire menghela nafasnya kembali. "Iya, Gray. Maksudku begini, realita itu kejam, tak berperasaan, dan tak memandang bulu siapapun. Sedangkan, keajaiban itu indah, membuat orang-orang percaya akan keadaannya dan bermimpi untuk dapat meraih sesuatu. Jadi, realita itu berlawanan dengan keajaiban. Seperti baik dan jahat. Cantik dan jelek. Kaya dan miskin. Kau dan aku."

_Well_, dia benar.

"Jadi, maksudmu realita itu seperti orang jahatnya, dan keajaiban adalah pahlawannya. Begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah... Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Realita ada di sekeliling kita."

"Begitu juga dengan keajaiban."

"Aku tak percaya dengan hal itu," ujar Gray.

"Astaga... Keajaiban selalu ada di sekeliling kita. Berpikir positiflah, Gray. Setiap kejadian yang kita alami itu keajaiban! Seperti, saat aku pindah ke sini dan bertemu denganmu! Jika saja aku tak bertemu denganmu, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa seakrab ini!"

"Iya. Kalau aku tak bertemu denganmu, aku tak perlu didepak keluar oleh orang tua sialan itu," kata Gray ketus.

Claire kembali melempar tatapan tajam pada Gray, "Tolong ganti kata orang tua sialanmu itu menjadi Saibara, Gray. Dan itu memang sudah menjadi kemalanganmu. Realita itu muncul setelah aku bertemu denganmu. Kau ini betul-betul pesimis, ya?"

"Argh! Baiklah! Keajaiban itu ada, sama seperti adanya realita. Kau puas?" erang Gray.

Senyum lebar langsung tersungging di wajah Claire. "Puas. Sekali."

Claire menutup matanya dan kembali berbicara, "Keajaiban itu ada dimana-mana. Suatu keajaiban, aku pindah ke sini. Suatu keajaiban, aku dapat berhubungan baik dengan setiap penduduk Mineral Town. Suatu keajaiban, aku dapat mengurus perkebunan kakek dengana baik. Dan suatu keajaiban saat aku tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sadar dengan perkataan yang baru saja lepas dari bibirnya, Claire langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya langsung merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Matanya serasa mau melompat keluar dari tempat seharusnya.

Gray juga langsung terkesiap mendengar 'pengakuan' Claire. Tapi, dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak dengar. Bagaimanapun juga, dia belum tahu harus berbicara apa. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Claire? Kau kelihatan aneh."

"Bu-bu-bukan apa-apa, kok! Sumpah!" katanya gugup. Claire langsung melirik ke arah jam, "Ah, s-sudah jam sebelas. Sebaiknya aku pergi tidur sekarang."

"Benar juga. Lagipula, aku harus pulang ke _Inn_. Pasti Ann sedang mencariku sekarang," celetuk Gray seraya berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ah, iya. B-benar juga. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Gray," Claire melambaikan tangannya.

Gray hanya membalas lambaian tangan itu.

"Gray?" panggil Claire.

Gerakan Gray langsung berhenti. Gray langsung berbalik dan bertanya, "Kenapa, Claire?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku mau berterima kasih," ujar Claire tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk?"

"Yang tadi. Kau memberiku inspirasi untuk dongeng terbaruku."

"Oh..."

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Selamat malam, Gray."

"Selamat malam, Claire."

Dan, dia pun menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan wanita yang masih panik karena telah mengucapkan perasaannya dengan jujur.

* * *

"Claire!" sahut May dengan riang saat melihat sosok Claire memasuki kamarnya.

"Hai, May!" sapa Claire seraya duduk di atas kursi. "Siap mendengarkan dongeng?"

May mengangguk senang, "Sudah pasti!"

Claire tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita mulai." Claire berdeham dan mulai berdongeng, "Pada suatu hari, ada seorang putri bernama Putri Keajaiban. Dia bermusuhan dengan seorang pangeran bernama Pangeran Realita karena perbedaan pendapat. Lalu–"

Claire menceritakan dongeng tersebut. May begitu menikmati dongeng yang diceritakan Claire dan begitu juga dengannya.

"–dan begitulah akhir dari kisah mereka berdua," kata Claire menyelesaikan dongengnya. "Ceritanya bagus?"

"Tentu saja! Lagipula, mereka berdua mirip dengan dua orang yang kukenal!" celetuk May.

Claire mengangkat alisnya, "Siapa?"

"Kau dan Gray!" kata May menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Benar, kan?"

Claire hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Err... _Yeah._ Kurasa begitu."

* * *

Ending yang menggantung -A- karakter OOC dan bahasa yang gaje. Lengkap sudah keanehan fanfic ini =_=v

Terima kasih sudah baca, dan maaf atas segala kekurangan!

Dan saya mohon **REVIEW, KRITIK, DAN SARANNYA!**

-W-b

ai-mage dheechan

P.S:

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan X9


End file.
